


[podfic] Gifts

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Domination, F/M, Marriage, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: There were a lot of wedding gifts, oddly enough, although they weren't all meant in exactly the same spirit.





	[podfic] Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524392) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Gifts

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 12:14

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 11,2 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yp9gwbcu4gfl7pf/astolat+-+Gifts+\(read+by+BabelGhoti\).mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ot53xvxu)


End file.
